Detective Comics Vol 1 22
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Judge Phillips * Yat Sin Locations: * ** | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer2_1 = Will Ely | Penciler2_1 = Will Ely | Inker2_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle2 = Larry Steele: "Mansion of Maniacs" | Synopsis2 = Larry encounters a mad scientist, bent on inventing the secret of eternal life. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Old Man * Madmen Other Characters: * unnamed girl | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer3_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler3_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker3_1 = Jim Chambers | StoryTitle3 = "Wanted, Dead or Alive: The Crimson Avenger" | Synopsis3 = Lee Travis offers a large reward for information on the Crimson Avenger. When a reporter and police officer tell him they have information, Travis wonders if he gave away his secret identity. The police officer, Sgt. Haines, turns his information over to the District Attorney. Then crooks break in to the D.A.'s safe and steal the information. Haines blames the Crimson Avenger for the theft, but he is really the head of the gang. The Crimson chases Haines and the gang down, finding that the information he claimed to have was only blank paper. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sgt. Haines, NYPD Other Characters: * Mackensie * Mister Gates * Mac Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker4_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle4 = Bruce Nelson: "The Song of Death (Part III)" | Synopsis4 = Billie Bryson sings "The Song of Death". | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Mrs. Warren Other Characters: * Billie Bryson * Ned Renick * Johnny Purvis | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker6_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle6 = Bart Regan, Spy: "Break-In at the Bartilian Embassy" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Chief Antagonists: * Ambassador Nitchova (wears a monocle) ** Embassy Secretary * Agent Morgan Locations: * ** U.S. Spy Headquarters ** | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer7_1 = Sax Rohmer | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Letterer7_1 = Typeset | StoryTitle7 = "The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Denis Nayland Smith Supporting Characters: * Dr. Petrie Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Inspector Weymouth * Inspector Ryman * Foster * Detective Cadby Locations: * ** Limehouse District | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer8_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler8_1 = Bob Kane | Inker8_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle8 = "Oscar the Gumshoe" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Oscar the Gumshoe | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle9 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "Bonelli the Jewel Thief" | Synopsis9 = Bonelli disguises himself as a policeman in order to steal some jewels, and Cosmo adopts a disguise in order to catch him. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Bonelli * Jewell gang Other Characters: * Carriere * Stanton * Captain Brenton * Harrigan | Editor10_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = George Newman | Inker10_1 = George Newman | StoryTitle10 = Inspector Kent of Scotland Yard: "The Return of the Raven" | Synopsis10 = The Raven returns, disguises himself as a policeman, in order to steal a diamond necklace, and is busted by Inspector Kent. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Inspector Kent Supporting Characters: * Willy Wiggbert Antagonists: * The Raven Other Characters: * Duchess * her guests ** Captain Martineau ** Mrs. Martineau ** others Locations: * | Editor11_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer11_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler11_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker11_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle11 = Speed Saunders: "The Snow Murder" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Ordway Other Characters: * Rosita Fernandez * Walter Weston * Barney Jones Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Buck Marshall is absent from this issue, but returns next issue * Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise returns this issue; it was last seen in Detective Comics #20. * The Crimson Avenger's alter ego Lee Travis goes to great lengths to ensure that "the Crimson" will always be a hunted fugitive. * Last issue for Inspector Kent of Scotland Yard. Kent's villain The Raven was last seen in Detective Comics #19. This is his last appearance also. * Slam Bradley villain Fui Onyui appeared previously in Detective Comics #1 (Mar 1937). This is his final on-panel appearance, although he is mentioned in Detective Comics #33 (Nov 1939). * Also appearing in this issue of ''Detective Comics" was: ** "A Sticky Clue" (text story) by Gardner Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}